1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device for controlling light transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to their excellent viewing angle, contrast, response time, power consumption, and other characteristics, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used in personal portable devices including MP3 players, mobile phones, TVs, etc. Because the OLED displays are self-emissive, they do not require a separate light source as opposed to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Therefore, the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be less compared to LCDs. In addition, OLED displays can have a transmission region (or a transmission window) that is formed separately from a region in which a transparent thin film transistor (TFT) or a transparent OLED is formed. Accordingly, OLED displays can be manufactured to be transparent, thereby allowing transmission of external light to a viewer.